Barroco
by Dana Norram
Summary: George assistiu Fred correr e tentou sorrir. Não era como se tivesse aceitado. Só parecia injusto que o mundo tivesse continuado sem eles. // GEN // FICLET


**Título: **Barroco  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Drama/Angst  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Sumário:** George assistiu Fred correr e tentou sorrir. Não era como se tivesse aceitado. Só parecia injusto que o mundo tivesse continuado sem eles.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e suas centenas de personagens não me pertencem. Eles só podem ser ferrados ou mortos de verdade pela ilustre e digníssima J.K. Rowling e é ela, _e apenas ela_, quem ganha alguma coisa fazendo isso.

—**x—**

**O TEXTO A SEGUIR POSSUI SPOILERS DE  
****HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS  
****Se você não quer saber NADA  
****do que acontece no último livro da série: NÃO CONTINUE!**

—**x—**

**Barroco  
**por Dana Norram

George assistiu Fred correr e tentou sorrir. Não era como se ele tivesse aceitado. Aceitado que o mundo simplesmente não parou depois de tudo. Não era como se ele tivesse entendido que era hora de superar. Esquecer. _Continuar_.

Seguir em frente.

Todos ficaram felizes por ele. Seus pais, irmãos e amigos. Eles viram suas atitudes como _vitórias_. Reabrir a loja. Arranjar alguém. Casar. Ter filhos. Todos acharam que aquilo era um bom sinal e respiraram aliviados, pensando que as coisas finalmente voltariam ao normal. A serem como eram antes. _Todos_.

Menos ele.

Desde o instante em que, em meio à fumaça e poeira, ele vira Percy chegar carregando o corpo inerte de Fred, George soube que tinha acabado. Os sorrisos cúmplices, os olhares que diziam mais do que mil palavras. Ele soube que nunca mais poderia olhar para o outro lado da mesa e saber que alguém acabara de ter a mesma brilhante idéia que a sua.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron e Ginny tinham perdido um irmão e nunca se esqueceriam dele. Um dos maiores pesadelos de Molly se tornara realidade e ela jamais voltaria a sorrir da mesma forma. Arthur nunca mais poderia deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e ter certeza de que era um ótimo pai.

George perdera mais do que isso.

As primeiras palavras deles foram os nomes um do outro. Os primeiros passos, hesitantes e desastrados, foram dados com as mãozinhas apertadas, juntas, segurando firme na grade do berço que os dois dividiram até ficarem grandes demais para ele.

A ferida e a dor de George não eram maiores por eles serem idênticos. Não era porque nasceram juntos. Não era porque um acaso do destino fizera com que um óvulo se dividisse e gerasse duas vidas perfeitas ao invés de uma. Fred não fora apenas seu irmão e amigo, seu companheiro de traquinagens e parceiro de detenções. Sua consciência e espelho.

Fred era uma parte da alma de George, assim como George era um pedaço da dele. E, quando Fred morrera, George não perdera apenas seu irmão, mas também a parte de si que vivia em Fred.

Agora ele precisava lutar para não deixar morrer o pedaço de Fred que vivia nele.

O medo, a dúvida e a incerteza. Tudo era compreensível. George nunca fizera nada sem a companhia de Fred. Lado a lado eles riram, aprontaram, jogaram quadribol e estudaram. Até arranjavam garotas juntos, para depois compararem suas performances e descobrirem, sem nenhum espanto, que mesmo assim eram iguais.

Fred e George Weasley pensavam que morreriam ao mesmo tempo, rindo das próprias piadas e brincadeiras. Até o fim. E que mesmo a morte não seria párea para os dois. Que eles a enganariam também.

George se perguntou, dezenas de vezes, se as coisas não teriam sido diferentes caso fosse ele ao lado de Fred naquela hora. Se estivesse lá, talvez pudesse ter salvado Fred, mesmo que a um preço alto. Talvez tivesse ido no lugar do irmão e hoje não seria ele, mas sim Fred a se sentar debaixo do sol depois do almoço de domingo e assistir a uma criança ruiva e risonha correr pela grama, brincando e chamando os nomes de James, Rose, Albus, Hugo e Lily. E talvez o nome dessa criança fosse George em vez de Fred.

Ele não se arrependia de ter continuado. De ter dado a si mesmo uma segunda chance. Não se arrependia do casamento e dos filhos. George sabia que poderia ter optado por se isolar de tudo. De todos. Que poderia ter lidado com sua dor de uma maneira mais radical e definitiva. Suas escolhas foram muitas e algumas eram mais fáceis do que outras. George poderia ter preferido desistir, mas decidira continuar. Não por seus pais e seus irmãos. Talvez nem mesmo por ele, pelo menos não por inteiro. Mas por uma parte de si.

O pedaço de Fred que vivia em seu sorriso, hoje raro, mas presente; na sua genialidade, que lhe garantira continuar trabalhando, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais seria como antes; no seu olhar, que, embora estivesse marcado pelo tempo e pela guerra, ainda guardava um resquício de malícia que apenas outra pessoa no mundo inteiro já tivera igual. O pedaço que durante noites ele teve medo de perder, pensando que se esvairia junto de suas lágrimas.

A metade que ele achava estar traindo enquanto assistia ao seu filho mais velho correr pelos jardins, sorrindo como se mais nada importasse. Como se a vida fosse tão perfeita quanto uma pedra preciosa. Uma jóia que não precisa de adornos de ouro e prata para ser bela.

George pensava que sua vida já tinha sido assim. Uma pedra preciosa, forte e resistente, que nasce como rocha, mas que precisa ser limpa e lapidada para ter algum valor. Sua vida atual, porém, era mais como uma pérola que, dentro da concha, pode até parecer lisa e firme, mas, se for estudada de perto, revelará defeitos. Falhas. Uma pérola irregular, imperfeita e falsa. Um enfeite barato que adorna aqueles que, de tão preocupados com as aparências, logo se esquecem do que realmente importa.

Não fazia diferença se ele estava feliz ou não. Se tinha sido certo ou errado. Se George fizera um bem à memória de Fred por não ter desistido. Por ter seguido em frente.

Não importava.

Só parecia injusto que o mundo tivesse continuado sem eles.

**Fim**

* * *

**Sobre o Título:** A saber, o termo "barroco" (que também é o nome da manifestação artística que se seguiu ao Renascimento nos campos da pintura, literatura, arquitetura e escultura) pode significar (além de "extravagante" e "exagerado") "pérola imperfeita/irregular", ou se preferirem, "jóia falsa". Todo estudante de desenho tem sua fase _amo história da arte_, sabem?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Como podem perceber eu ainda não superei a morte do Fred. Tia Jo pode dar todas as entrevistas que quiser falando que o George continuou com a loja, casou e teve filhos (inclusive, dando o nome de Fred para o mais velho deles) e tal. Aposto que ele o fez, mas eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo pela felicidade plena do nosso gêmeo remanescente, vocês colocariam? Reviews são bem-vindas. Críticas sólidas, concisas e sóbrias, também. ;-) 

**Agradecimentos:** A **Calíope Amphora**, por ser amiga, beta-grammar-nazi e meu Tom-Tom particular, e a **Lily Carroll**, por me apoiar sempre e em tudo.


End file.
